


Valentine Grouch

by celticheart72



Series: Valentine's Bingo 2020 [17]
Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: Sweeney comes to the store with you and grouches about Valentine's Day cards.
Relationships: Mad Sweeney (American Gods)/Reader
Series: Valentine's Bingo 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707367
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Valentine Grouch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Woon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/gifts).



> Warnings: Mad Sweeney level swearing, sexual undertones
> 
> For a Valentine's bingo card square - “It’s a shit holiday, is all I’m saying…”

You roll your eyes and sigh at Sweeney’s grumblings from the other side of the aisle.

“You know you don’t have to be here if all you’re going to do is grouch about being here.” You poke your head around the end cap of the aisle to look at him.

He’s standing in front of the cards shaking his head and when he catches you looking at him, he just rolls his eyes and puts back the card he was reading. “If I weren’t here, you’d come home with some fuckin’ movie that’s just gonna make you cry.”

There’s a fraction of a second where you think _Awwwww Sweeney is being sweet and doesn’t want me to cry,_ until he opens his mouth again.

“Can’t under-fuckin’-stand you when you cry, your voice gets so high-pitched you’d scare a banshee off. So …” He spreads his arms wide and spins in a slow circle, “Here I fuckin’ am, lass.”

“Well you don’t have to piss and moan about everything.”

“What the hell else am I supposed to do?”

It’s your turn to roll your eyes as you stop in front of him and look up into his hazel eyes, “Oh, I don’t know, anything other than stand here and complain.”

His chin drops to his chest and he arches a brow. One corner of his lips twitches the longer you stand there staring at him.

It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out what he’s thinking, and you swat him playfully in the chest, “Not in the middle of the grocery store!!!”

“Well, I wouldn’t have a reason to complain then, now would I, lass?” He chuckles as he dodges your blows.

Turning on your heel you head back down the aisle where you came, “It’s not like I asked you to do anything extravagant for Valentine’s Day, just dinner and a movie. At home. Which I might add I didn’t plan to pick anything that will make me cry. You’re the one who decided to start reading Valentine cards and complain how stupid they are.”

The snort behind you makes you shake your head as you turn down the next aisle, “It’s a shit holiday, is all I’m saying…”

“Well we’re not celebrating it anyway so stop torturing me with how awful it is.”

If not for the silence you would keep looking for the things on your list, but one thing Sweeney is not is quiet. When you turn to go back around and check on him you run into a wall of muscle. He lifts a hand and curls a finger under your chin to lift it.

When your eyes meet his he gives you a semi-serious look, “It’s a shit holiday because a man’s not supposed to need a hol-i-day to show the woman he loves what she means to him.”

You have to press your lips together and blink your eyes quickly to keep from crying as his thumb brushes over your cheek.

He rolls his eyes, “Don’cha start your blubberin’ now.”

“You just told me you love me.”

“Yeah, well, figured you knew that already, lass.” He leans down to press a kiss to your forehead and heads back around to the cards, grouching about Valentine’s Day the entire way.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.


End file.
